


Too Hard and Making It Easy

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Sappy, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ is having a hard time writing a love note.  That’s all Milt wants for Valentine’s Day.  </p><p>Making it Easy is Milt's turn to write poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hard and Making It Easy

Too Hard  
By PattRose  
Summary: Russ is having a hard time writing a love note. That’s all Milt wants for Valentine’s Day. 

 

I can’t believe I have to do this. I’m totally screwed. I was prepared to buy Milt, jewelry of his choice, candy or anything else he wanted for Valentine’s Day. And what does he choose? He wants a love letter. He doesn’t want anything else, just a letter written from me, from my heart.

It’s not like I don’t have a heart, I do. I just don’t know what to do with the feelings there. If he said he wanted me to fuck his brains out, I would be there in a flash. I love doing that. If he asked me to tell him ten times a day that I love him, I could do that too. I do anyway. So what is my problem then?

Man oh man, this is fucking hard. I have no idea where to start. I never wrote a letter to anyone before. Why does Milt want one? Does he think I don’t love him? Surely he wouldn’t think that. I show him often enough exactly how I feel. Did I mention this is hard?

Okay, where should I start?

 _Dear Milt…_ No, you idiot, you don’t start a love letter out like that. Okay, let’s see if I can start this again.

 _Dear Milton…_ I don’t like that either. It’s not like I’m going to say, dear Chamberlain. What should I start with? For God’s sake, this is harder than even I thought.

How about…

_Milt…_

Great start, Russ. At this rate, you’ll finish by St. Patrick’s Day. Come on, think.

_Milt,_

_You wanted a love note from me, telling me how I felt about you._

This isn’t fucking working. Now if he had asked me to give him a note using the word fuck in every sentence, I could have done that easily. Why am I having such a hard time with this? Do I love him? Certainly, I do. Do I need him? That’s a given. Do I still want him? Oh yeah, I wish he was here right now. I’d show him how much I want him. _So tell him this, you dickhead. Great, now I’m calling myself names._

Do you think I could get Erin to help me with this? She could be like my study buddy. Gosh, I’m so damn funny. She tells me what to tell him all the time. I should have been paying more attention when she told me those things. Shit…

Okay, I’m starting this and finishing this. No Agnew has ever failed anything, so I’m not going to fail this, damn it.

Wait a minute, I’m wrong, I did fail at something. I failed many things. I sucked as a human being sometimes. Now I’m sucking as a boyfriend. I sound like I’m 15. I think it would be easier to write an I’m sorry note to anyone then to write this love note to Milt.

_Milt,_

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet  
And so are you._

_Love, Russ_

Oh yeah, this is so going to tell him how I feel. Start again, Russ.

_Milt,_

_I love you in the morning  
And in the afternoon.  
I would love to be fucking you,  
Could we make it soon?_

_Love, Russ_

Nope, that’s not going to cut it either. Maybe I could say I was cleaning my gun and accidently left a bullet in and shoot myself in the hand. Yeah, that would work. I’m sure he would believe that. Damn it, I know I can do this. I just have to try harder.

_Milt,_

_You’re like a vision  
Sometimes it’s like double vision._

_Love, Russ_

Why am I laughing? I’ve only got ten minutes before he gets home. I have to do this. If other people do it, why can’t I?

_Milt,_

_Thank you for keeping me out of an insane asylum._

_Love, Russ_

_Milt,_

_I love you more then you’ll ever know  
I wish I had the words to tell you  
You’re mine forever  
I’m yours too  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you_

_Your man, Russ_

Shit, he’s coming up the stairs. I’m out of time. This last one is going to have to do. God, I hate this shit. Romance and I are not good friends. Let me sign the card quick like and put the poem in there. Well, at least I tried.

Milt comes walking in the door smiling. Oh shit, he bought me expensive chocolate. God, I love that. I’ll even share with him.

“Russ, did you write me a note?” he asks.

“Of course I did,” I tell him as I hand him the card. I’m wondering if he’s going to take back the chocolate.

I watch his face as he reads the card I chose and then he reads the love letter from me and smiles.

“I love it, Russ. Thank you,” Milt says beaming with happiness.

I say, “Milt, it’s not even any good.”

“It is to me. It’s perfect. I would have loved anything you wrote,” Milt says.

Somehow I doubt that, when I think of some of the first drafts. I almost laugh, but know that I would have to explain. I don’t want him to know how hard this was for me. Ever.

Looks like I’m still getting the chocolate.

The end

**Part 2**

Making it Easy  
Summary: Milt is quite taken with Russ and his effort he put into writing the love note. 

 

As I drove home, all I could think of was how lucky I was to have such a thoughtful lover. He hadn’t wanted to write me a love note for Valentine’s Day, but he did anyway. And I made sure and showed him that night how much it meant to me. Twice. He was very appreciative. That’s my Russ. Always happy. Not…

He asked if he could go with Font to have a few beers. He wanted to tell Font about us, so what could I say? I told him to go ahead and have a good time. I’m driving his car. I can’t believe he let me drive his car home. That says a lot about the man and how he feels about me. He really does wuv me. I’m cracking myself up. I think I spend too much time alone. I snicker at my own jokes and talk to the thin air. Oh well, as long as I’m not hurting anyone, that’s what’s important.

I stopped and picked up some Chinese food, because I hate cooking for one person. I’m so used to cooking for two now, that’s it’s weird when it’s just me. I love Chinese food, so that’s not a hardship at all. I parked outside and got out and walked inside for a nice quiet evening. I was looking forward to some reading or maybe even some writing.

Once inside the house, I locked the door, sat dinner on the table and began to eat. I was once again reminded of the loneliness of eating alone. I was glad we didn’t do this often. But I knew that Russ needed to talk to Font. He was afraid that Font would find out from someone else. Russ and Font were very close. 

Russ likes to act all tough and hard-ass, but he’s really quite nice. He’s a sweet, caring gentle soul, but I’m never admitting it to his face. He would get all defensive about that.

I cleaned up the area I was eating at and went to throw it in the trash and some paper caught my eye. It had Russ’s handwriting on them and I have to admit, I wanted to know what he was writing and to whom. I picked them out of the bottom of the trash and sat down to read.

The first sheet said, _Milt,_

_You wanted a love note from me, telling me how I felt about you._

And then there was no love note. I cracked up. He must have been having performance anxiety. I’m cracking myself up again.

The second paper I unfold says,

_Milt,_

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet  
And so are you._

_Love, Russ_

I fall out of my chair, laughing. I can’t believe he was having such a hard time writing something from his heart.

I can’t stand the suspense and open the next one,

_Milt,_

_I love you in the morning  
And in the afternoon.  
I would love to be fucking you,  
Could we make it soon?_

_Love, Russ_

Hey wait a minute; I sort of liked this one. He’s more of an action type of guy then a verbal one.

I only thought the others were cute until I saw this next one,

_Milt,_

_You’re like a vision  
Sometimes it’s like double vision._

_Love, Russ_

I liked this one, too. I liked that Russ was using his sense of humor in the note to me. It was a very good move, I would have enjoyed that one, too.

Oh, I read the next one and sighed.

_Milt,_

_Thank you for keeping me out of an insane asylum._

_Love, Russ_

He wouldn’t have ever let himself get bad enough for the insane asylum. Well, I hope not anyhow. He’s better then he thinks he is.

The last paper, was his rough draft of the final one he gave me in the card. I loved it, it was totally Russ.

_Milt,_

_I love you more then you’ll ever know  
I wish I had the words to tell you  
You’re mine forever  
I’m yours too  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you_

_Your man, Russ_

I am definitely his and he is mine. I love him and he loves me and we’ll be together forever. This last one was perfect. Russ didn’t think he did that well, but he did. Once again, his actions spoke louder than his words. He shows me every day how much he loves me. Everyone else around us knows too. I’m sure that Russ telling Font tonight won’t be a surprise to Font.

The bullpen can tell that we’re an item. I’m glad. I like the idea of people knowing about us. So far no one has asked about why I’m always over here for poker every week. I think they don’t want to embarrass Russ. Not that Russ is ashamed of us, but he would just blush if he knew that everyone else did. He’s very shy about us. The only reason he’s telling Font is another way to show me he loves me.

I go into the office and pull out a romantic card and decide to give him a little poem from me. That ought to make his night complete. Hopefully he won’t drink too much and miss the fun poem.

I get done writing it and smile. I can actually write decent poetry, but I wanted to give him something sweet and cute. This is both. Now I just have to wait for him to get home.

I decide to take a shower while I’m waiting. That will pass a little of the time. Come on, big guy, get home soon. I want you. In the shower, I’m soaping down my body and I’m hard as a rock, thinking about Russ. No, I’m saving myself for him. It’s as simple as that. I got out, dried off and put my comfy clothes on for the evening and picked out a book to read.

I tried. I really did try to read, but my mind kept wandering back to Russ and his perfect ass. You know, he’s enough to give a man insecurity issues. Yes, I am built just dandy, but Russ is solid and strong. His cock is perfect, he has a beautiful chest and stomach and his ass is finer than I’ve ever seen. Yes, he needs to get home soon. I want to do some wandering with my wicked, wicked hands.

Its great fun making love to a man that is super ticklish. He’s easy. This is simple, but true. He is putty in my hands within moments that I start touching him. And did I mention, easy?

Russ is everything I always wanted in a mate and I’m so glad that we finally found each other. Took us long enough to figure it out, but the important thing is we did figure it out.

I think I hear Font’s voice outside, so I walk over to the front door and look out. Sure enough, Font was telling Russ goodbye for the evening. Oh goody, he was almost mine.

I let him get in the front door before I pinned him against the closed door and kissed him like he had never been kissed before.

“Milt, I’m not complaining, but what brought this on?”

“I saw your notes,” I admit to him.

“My notes?” Russ asked somewhat confused.

“Your rough drafts of the love note for Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh shit…I should have thrown them outside. How embarrassing. So you decided to kiss me stupid because I’m an idiot?” Russ asked, still confused.

“I liked them,” I confessed.

“Has anyone ever told you to get your eyes checked?” Russ asked smiling.

“I have a card for you and I wrote you a poem.”

“Really?” Russ asked happily.

“Yes, let me get it,” I said as I grabbed it off the table.

Russ opens the envelope and reads the front of the card. He is smiling so sweetly, I wish I had had my camera ready. Then he opened up the card and started reading. He blushed. Yes, he blushed.

_Russ,_

_I love you soft and I love you hard.  
I wanted to give you a special card.  
Now first you lick,  
Then you suck,  
I’ll hold on tight,  
While you fuck, fuck, fuck._

_Love, Milt_

Russ pulled me into his arms and said, “Get in our bedroom.”

I love when he takes charge. This is my hard man that is all gooey on the inside. Just don’t tell him I said that.

The end


End file.
